With you forever
by FeelTrip
Summary: After a long day of fun, Steven and Connie decide to go relax. Their relaxation would soon turn into something they did not expect.


Steven and Connie, after a long day at the Beach City Boardwalk, decided to end their day together with a nice, calm stroll on the beach. The sun was just setting beyond the sea, and the sky was a beautiful lavender color that evening. It was at the time where you can see some of the stars. Steven looked at Connie, and smiled at her. Connie retuned the gaze and smiled back.

"It sure was a long day, wasn't it, Steven," Connie said.

"Yeah, I still can't believe Mr. Smiley still hasn't forgiven me for the Tea Cup incident," Steven chuckled.

Connie laughed along with him, and they both continued to walk in silence. The wind began to pick up, blowing sand into their eyes. They covered their face with their arms, squinting to try to get some vision in the blinding sand. Suddenly, Connie felt a sudden tug on her sleeve. She turned towards Steven, who was pointing towards a hole on the side of the hill. Steven and Connie ran into the cave, dusting themselves off from the sand.

"Where are we," Connie asked.

"It's my little secret place," Steven replied, "I found it when the Gems and I were cleaning up the beach of Peridot's ship."

As they walked deeper into the cave, they were soon blinded by the darkness within the cave. Connie looked back and could see a very dim light from the opening of the cave.

"Steven, please," Connie pleaded, "I want to get out of here."

Steven turned towards the silhouette of Connie, and even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell she had some tears in her eyes.

"Connie, are you afraid of the dark?"

Connie didn't respond she just stood there. Steven wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort his childhood friend. Connie wrapped her arms tightly around Steven.

"Come on, Connie. We're almost there. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I'll protect you."

Connie wiped the tears from her eyes, and nodded. They proceeded to walk through the dark cave until there was a light that started to glow dimly. As they walked further, the glow started to grow brighter. When they arrived to the glow, Connie was dumbfounded at the scenery. There, they found a pool that was small in diameter, but was very deep. It appeared to be connected to the ocean, for there was a crack that could be made out to it. The sun set had given the pool a bright, elegant glow. Connie had approached the pool slowly, and Steven stood behind and watched her.

"This is amazing, Steven!"

Connie said this while doing a spin. Her green skirt twirled with her, which caused Steven to blush. When Connie stopped, she saw that Steven was looking down to the ground. Connie approached Steven, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Steven lied.

Connie raised Steven's head, and smiled at him. She pulled at his arm, dragging him to the pool. She took off her boots, and placed her feet in the water.

"Come on, Steven."

Steven kicked off his sandals, and put his feet into the water as well. The two started swinging their feet back and for the, Connie humming a delightful tune. Steven stood up, and walked away from Connie.

"Steven, what's wrong?"

Steven didn't respond. He just stood in his place, staring at the ground. Connie reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Steven, please," Connie asked, "Please let me help you."

Steven still looked at the ground, and began to speak.

"Do you," he began, "do you think I'm a good person?"

Connie seemed surprised with such a question. For the six years she knew Steven, she had only seen Steven this serious when he said he didn't want her to be friends with her anymore.

"Of course you are a good person, Steven. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, out of everything bad that's happened to people in my life, I seem to be connected to it. I'm the reason the Gems lost my mother. I'm the reason that Homeworld Gems keep attacking us. I'm the reason the Gems always seem afraid every day. I'm the reason that you cried that day one the beach."

Connie embraced Steven tightly. She pulled Steven's face in front of hers, and smiled at him.

"Steven, you are a great person. You protected us all so far with your shield. The Gems look towards you because you give them so much happiness and so much hope."

She paused for a moment.

"However," she resumed, "You did make me sad that day. When you told me that you no longer wanted to be friends, I was crying. I was hurt because I thought I lost someone who I was closer to than anyone else, even my parents!"

Tears began to roll down Connie's eyes.

"But you didn't leave. Because you knew I was hurting, and you knew that I needed comfort."

"Even though I was blubbering like a baby that day," Steven chuckled.

"Yeah," Connie laughed, "You are a good person, Steven. Never doubt yourself again, please."

"I promise, Connie."

They shared in a hug, and pulled away. When their eyes met, they stopped and gazed into each other. Steven noticed Connie's eyes had glistened from the pool, making her dark brown eyes shine brightly. Slowly, they both felt their faces move to each other, both closing their eyes. When Steven opened his eyes, he saw that his and Connie's lips were touching. He felt the warmth of her lips on his, and they pulled apart from each other, slowly. Connie looked up to Steven; she had an expression that made Steven want to kiss her more. When they pulled apart the second time, they both were breathless.

"We should probably leave," Connie said.

"Y-yeah," Steven stuttered.

They had made their way back through the cave, and made their way back down the beach. It had already become night time by the time they made it out of the cave, and the city and the stars were the only source of light out. They finally arrived to Steven Universe's house and made their way up the stars.

"Okay, I-I will see you later, then," Connie said.

"All right, see ya."

As Connie turned around, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards Steven.

"You know, it is pretty late. Dad's probably asleep, and the buses might not be running right now. Would you," he shyly said, rubbing his arm, "Would you like to spend the night here?"

Connie smiled, and nodded her head. They both headed inside, where they saw the Gems sitting on the couch.

"Oh, Connie," Pearl said, "What are you doing here this late? Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Actually," Steven said, "It's gotten late, and there's no mode of transportation to take Connie home, so she's going to spend the night."

Before Pearl, who was blushing, could say anything, Garnet place her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"We understand, Steven," Garnet said, "It is pretty late. You two should get your sleep. Come, Gems, let's leave the two alone."

Pearl was hesitant about it, but complied, and headed to her room. The two were now alone, and were getting ready for bed. Connie didn't have anything to sleep in, so Steven gave her an extra large shirt that had a star on the center like the one he wore before. They both changed, and went to bed: Steven on his bed, and Connie on the couch.

During some point of the night, Steven felt a poke on his side. He awoke, and turned to find Connie standing there. She had appeared as though she had a nightmare. Steven didn't need to be asked by her if she could sleep with him, he pulled up the covers, and Connie slipped under them. She looked at Steven, and smiled.

"Thank you, Steven."

"Of course," Steven said.

He kissed her forehead, and embraced her tightly. They both slept tightly, no nightmares, for they both had achieved their dreams.


End file.
